yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryouta Ishida's Decks
There have been many decks that Ryouta has used over the course of the first and second seasons so far. Here are a list of the decks and what series they were played during. First Series Decks The section will be edited in the future. Second Series Decks There have been multiple decks used by Ryouta Ishida during the production the second series of Yu-Gi-Oh Board Game. However, now he only uses three of them for all of his duels. Listed below are the decks and cards that Ryouta has used throughout the second series board game so far. Zombie Deck Ryouta's best deck is this Zombie Deck. It exists of mostly real and anime Yu-Gi-OH Zombie cards of the DARK and EARTH attributes as well as some DARK Zombies created by Ryouta himself. This deck is used to quickly Synchro Summon the Zombie royalty cards he created. There is also a Burn strategy of different trap cards placed in this deck. Later on, Ryouta adds the Exodia pieces and some Exodia support cards to boost the strength of this deck for an easy win. Power Deck This is Ryouta's old specialty deck. This was the first ever deck that Ryouta had used when going through the Yu-Gi-Oh Second Series Anime. This deck consisted of mostly beatstick monsters and burn cards. This deck specializes on Ryouta's old favorite monster, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Water Deck Ryouta faced against Fujihisa Hojo, who at the time was using a roulette strategy to pick his and his opponent's playing deck. Out of ten decks, the one to choose Ryouta for that duel was a WATER deck. This deck is based off of Structure Deck 4 in the Yu-Gi-OH trading card game, Fury of the Deep. This deck uses multiple cards labeled as Umi in order to power up the sea creatures in it, in order to bring a quick defeat to any opponent that faced it. Naturia Turbo Deck Ryouta was close to a girl named Remi in the dream he had, and she used a Naturia Turbo Deck. Ryouta decided to bring this deck back to life to show his closeness to Remi. He only plays it once though, since he ends up losing horribly to Akira. He plays a good amount of cards in the duel, but thanks to the episodes being sound recordings, some of the played cards are unknown. Blackwing Deck Ryouta's liking for birds helped him obtain a version of Crow Hogan's Blackwing deck with a few of Ryouta's favorite magic and trap cards placed in it. He obtained this deck from Katsumi, after the Signer power of Black-Winged Dragon was drained out of it. It once was also a Virus Control Deck, but it now just themed on destroying the opponent quickly through battle. Starting in Episode 37 of the Second Series, Ryouta also uses this deck as his Riding Deck, with the Spell Cards replaced by Speed Spells. Lolita Wars Deck Another deck Ryouta played during the series is a Lolita Wars Deck, which is based off of a fanfiction Ryouta wrote. The monsters in this deck help out the other monsters with different effects. The magic and trap cards help out mostly any card that is a Lolita girl, but there are some that help out the main male characters as well. There is also a field card in this deck that helps to play more than 5 monsters and more than 5 spell and trap cards by only pay a small fraction of your life points for an extra zone, making this deck a very deadly deck. Plant Deck Also, for a short time, Ryouta was using a version of Akiza Izinski's Plant deck, again with a few of Ryouta's favorite magic and trap cards placed in it. He obtained this deck from Katsumi's sister, Katsuko, grew bored of it and switched to a different deck. Eventually, the Signer power of Black Rose Dragon disappeared, allowing Ryouta to seize control of it as well. This deck is mostly focused on Burn, allowing Ryouta to destroy his opponents quickly with effect damage, as well as summoning a very powerful dragon from his dream, Hell and Hell Dragon. Later on, however, Ryouta relinquishes ownership of this deck over to Shizuka, allowing him to view Shizuka as his previous love, Jessica. Exodia Deck In the actual Yu-Gi-Oh Second Series anime, Ryouta used Exodia to defeat Seto Kaiba in Episode 1. Even though Ryouta had put Exodia away after Duelist Kingdom, he decides to bring it back against Joey Wheeler in Episode 12 of the board game. Eventually, he remembers the deck that Nobuyuki Sekigawa had used in his dream and, even though Ryouta didn't like him, he rebuilt a copy of this deck. The main purpose of this deck is to get the five pieces of Exodia as quickly as possible in order to gain a quick win. Flamvell Zombie Deck Ryouta eventually upgrades his deck by making a combination of his favorite two elements, DARK and FIRE. The DARK monsters are completely Zombies, while his FIRE monsters are a combination of Flamvell monsters and Zombie monsters. This deck allow focuses on a Burn strategy, with the combination of the Flamvell monsters and multiple trap cards lodged in this deck. Undead Deck Ryouta's final upgrade to the Zombie Deck, which is first introduced in the Halloween OVA, is a combination of DARK and FIRE Undead monsters (mainly Zombies and Vampires). The main point of this deck is for Synchro Summoning his new Vampire royalty cards and destroying the opponent through battle. Ryouta's liking of supernatural beings helps him command this undead army quite easily. Third Series Decks Ryouta only appears once in the Third Series, and it is in an OVA titled "Isaac's Past", which reflects on the past of Isaac Ferdinand McMysaard. In this OVA, Ryouta is invited to a ball at Westminster Palace in England right before his group takes off to fight the Grand Masters. Young Isaac challenges Ryouta to a duel, which Ryouta easily wins and then leaves for his Second Series demise. He also presents this deck to Isaac before he leaves. Ryouta uses a combination of Blackwing and Zombie monsters from the Second Series, as well as his two main monsters, Black-Winged Dragon and Blue Hellfire Dragon. The OVA has yet to be done, so the cards will be put up at a later time. Blackwing Zombie Deck Fourth Series Decks The section will be edited in the future. Fifth Series Decks The section will be edited in the future. Notes